1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to fishing equipment and more particularly to an improved combination device which serves as a fishing tackle box and also an improved fishing pole holder.
2. PRIOR ART
Various types of fishing tackle boxes have been devised, most of which have hinged lids and compartments for the storage of various items of fishing equipment. Various types of fishing pole holders have also been devised, some of which are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. such as 2,236,070 and 2,314,747 where a fishing pole is clamped to the rail or other part of a fishing boat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,181 discloses a fishing pole holder which is connected to a fisherman's belt, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,146 discloses a stand for anchoring a fishing pole into a beach. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,845,881 and 3,571,964 disclose connecting a fishing pole holder to a bait pail or fish bucket, while U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,543,432 and 3,555,719 disclose holders which clamp a fishing pole rigidly to the outside of a tackle box.
The prior art devices have a number of disadvantages. In most instances, the fishing pole holders are difficult to connect to the fishing poles and to the base supports, whether they be boat gunwhales, seats, fishing pails, etc. Most such holders clamp the fishing pole into a fixed position so that it cannot be easily moved in order to set a hook into a fish which has struck the lure on the end of the fishing line. Moreover, those fishing pole holders which are attached to fishing pails, etc. easily tip the pails over when a fish of any substantial size strikes the lure. In addition, most such holders are complicated, expensive and difficult to assemble and store.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive and durable fishing pole holder which will permit the fisherman to readily maneuver the fishing pole to set the hook when a fish strikes the lure and which can be combined with the ever present fishing tackle box and can be stored therein in a minimum amount of space. The fishing pole holder-tackle box combination should be constructed so that it is not easily tipped over when a fish of substantial size strikes the lure.